


25 days of Christmas

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Eve date, M/M, Original Character(s), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. Christmas Plans

The Volleyball Club decided to practice on the first day of December, which is a Sunday. After practice, everyone started talking about what they plan on doing for Christmas.

“Me and my family are going to the festival in Tokyo this year,” Nishinoya says zippering his bag up.

“Kenma coming down to spend Christmas with my family,” Hinata says blushing while holding the volleyball to his chest.

“Don’t destroy that volleyball Hinata,” Sawamura says putting his bag over his shoulder.

“Sorry Daichi,” Hinata says before putting the volleyball in the basket.

“Hey Kageyama,” Sugawara says causing the first year to look at him. “What are you doing for Christmas?”

Kageyama looks at everybody before, “I actually don’t have any plans for Christmas this year.”

“Why not?” Yamaguchi asks raising his eyebrow.

“My parents are out of town, so I don’t have anything to do,” Kageyama says putting his bag over his shoulder.

“But you shouldn’t be alone on Christmas,” Hinata says in a complaining tone.

“I wouldn’t be alone, I have Aki,” Kageyama says making everyone look at him in confusion. “My cat.”

“You have a cat?” Tsukishima asks even more confused than ever.

“Yes, I do,” Kageyama says looking over everyone who now have big smiles on their faces. “What?”

“Kageyama,” Sawamura says in a very serious tone. “Will you allow us to plan out your Christmas?”

“Sure,” he says. “I guess that’s okay.”

“Then Kageyama’s Christmas is underway,” Tanaka says.

Yeah,” Nishinoya and Hinata says at the same time.

“What did I just get myself into,” Kageyama whispers to himself.


	2. Picking Out The Tree

After school the next day, Kageyama was walking home, until he was stopped.

“Kageyama,” he turned around to see Sugawara running towards him.

“Suga, what’s up?” Kageyama says standing waiting for Sugawara to get to him.

“What should be up, is the Christmas tree,” Sugawara says causing Kageyama to get confused. “We’re going Christmas tree shopping.”

“As in right now?” Kageyama asks.

“Yes,” Sugawara says before grabbing a hold of Kageyama’s wrist. “We better get going, before the run out of the good trees.”

They walk all the way to the tree yard of christmas trees to see mountains of trees.

“Where are we going to start?” Kageyama asks and complains.

“Don’t be a baby,” Sugawara says dragging him to the other side of the yard.

They’re looking at the different trees only to see what looked like the perfect tree.

“What do you think about this one Kageyama?” Sugawara asks pointing at the tree.

“I like it,” he says.

“Then we’ll get this for you,” Sugawara says before motioning a worker over to them.

“Yes how I can I help you?” they asks smiling big.

“We like to buy this tree please,” Sugawara says pointing towards the tree.

“Okay, come with me please,” Sugawara and Kageyama follows them after they put a sign on the tree.

They ring up the cost and Sugawara pays for it.

“The tree will be at this address while you’re at school. Thank you for shopping with us,” they say before bowing.

Sugawara smiles and they walk out.

“That wasn’t so bad, right?” Sugawara asks, before Kageyama smiles.

“Yeah I guess it wasn’t that bad,” he says as they walk back home.


	3. Decorating The Tree

After school, Kageyama got home to see Aki sleeping underneath the tree that is set up in the corner next to the tv.

He sighs and places his bag down, before he takes off his shoes and walks over and picks up Aki. He then sits down on the couch placing Aki on his lap, before he grabs the remote and turns on the tv.

It was very peaceful, until a knock at the door scared Aki and caused Kageyama to sigh.

Kageyama got up to go open the door. When he opened it, he saw Tanaka and Nishinoya out there with five boxes filled with something.

“Sup Kageyama,” Tanaka says with a smirk on his face.

“Suga told us you got a christmas tree,” Nishinoya says smiling while trying to keep two boxes in his arms while Tanaka has the other three boxes.

“Yeah, it’s in my living room,” Kageyama says allowing the two older boys inside.

After taking off their shoes, they walk into the living room to see the christmas tree with Aki again sleeping underneath it.

“You haven’t decorated it yet,” Nishinoya says looking at the tree over.

“My Dad knows where the tree decorates are, but I don’t know where he puts them when we don’t use them,” Kageyama admits too.

“Good thing we brought over our extra decorates,” Tanaka says placing the three boxes down as Nishinoya sets down his two boxes down as while. 

Kageyama sighs in defeat and grabs a box to open it up.

Tanaka pulls out a glass ornament to show Kageyama.

When the ornament was pulled out, Aki looked over at it and started running towards it.

“Aki no!” Kageyama says running towards Aki.

Nishinoya grabs Aki before he could get any closer to the decorates.

“I think I’ll keep a hold of Aki while you two decorate the tree,” Nishinoya says now with Aki in his arms.

“Yeah, probably a good idea,” Tanaka says putting the ornament back in the box and takes the box to the living room.

‘Great start today’ Kageyama thought as he grabbed some of the other box.


	4. Christmas Cweaters

Kageyama didn’t want to do this next part, but Hinata insisted that he did it even though it’s only him.

“I still don’t see the point of this Hinata,” Kageyama says as his shorter friend looks through the christmas sweaters.

“Come on Kageyama,” Hinata says turning around to look at him with sweaters in his hands.

Kageyama sighed at his friend’s way over excited way of doing things.

“Well, lookie lookie,” they heard and look where it’s coming from to see Bokuto and Akaashi. “What are you two loverbirds doing~?”

“What?” they both yelled at the same time.

“It’s not like that at all,” Kageyama says with an almost glaring look.

“That’s what I said, but no,” Akaashi says with a bored tone. “Bokuto thought you two were going out.”

“Whatever,” Bokuto says shrugging with a smirk on his face. “If you guys are shopping for sweaters, is it okay if we join you guys?”

“Come on and join us,” Hinata says as Bokuto and Akaashi comes over.

After a while, Hinata and Bokuto were looking over bright, cheerful sweaters while Kageyama and Akaashi were looking at the darker ones.

“So, Kageyama, are you having fun?” Akaashi asks grabbing a sweater.

“To be honest, not really,” Kageyama says looking at the sweater that he was touching before he looks up.

All he saw was other people looking at the sweaters, until he eyes widen when they locked onto the brown haired third year he saw looking at the kid christmas sweaters.

“Oh god no,” Kageyama says hiding behind the rack of sweaters.

“What is it?” Akaashi asks turning around to him.

“Right there,” he says point towards the third year. “That my old senpai, Toru Oikawa.”

Akaashi walks up to him still with the sweater in his hand. “Is that bad?”

“Well… in this situation… with a… a good looking guy like yourself… and him knowing I’m gay… and I kinda have a crush on him.”

Akaashi looks at Kageyama, before looking at Oikawa. “Oh.” Then for some reason Akaashi pick up a ball that was left there, and threw it at Oikawa’s head really hard.

“What are you doing?!” Kageyama whisper yelled at Akaashi.

“Just follow by lead, I have an idea,” Akaashi says turning Kageyama at him putting the sweater up to Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama had almost forgotten about Oikawa when looked at Akaashi. He’s messy black hair, he’s gunmetal blue eyes were enough to make him spellbound. He snapped out of his trance when he heard a throat being cleared.

He looked over to see Oikawa did in fact walked over here after the ball hit him.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Oikawa said glaring at the sweater that’s still at Kageyama’s chest.

“Not really,” Akaashi says with his bored look on his face. “I just think this sweater would look good on Tobio, and I think he thinks so too.”

Tobio starts to blush from hearing Akaashi calling him by his given name.

Oikawa glares at this fact, and pushes the sweater again, and looks through the sweater and picks out one himself.

It was red with patterns and reindeers on it with snowflakes too, and then in the middle of it all in white letters it said “I can get you on the naughty list”.

Oikawa smirks and continues to glare at Akaashi. “I think this sweater fits Tobio-chan~ more.”

From those words Kageyama shivers as they go up his spain, then without a warning the sweater was at his chest and Oikawa was in his face.

“Don’t you think so Tobio,” Oikawa says whispering his name.

Kageyama nods. “Yeah, I like it.”

Oikawa smirks before putting it in Kageyama hand. “Then get it.”

Oikawa walks away.

“There you go,” Akaashi says. “One sweater that was picked out by Oikawa for you.”


	5. Baking

Kageyama come over to Sugawara’s place for baking tips.

Within minutes they are making cookies with their own designs on them.

While Sugawara was talking, Kageyama was thinking back to the other day at the store. Oikawa was different as if Akaashi was an obstacle in his way, but why?

“Um… Kageyama,” Sugawara says causing Kageyama to look at him. “Is there a reason you did a design of Oikawa’s face?”

Kageyama looks down at the cookie to see that’s exactly what he had done, and he blushes. “I didn’t even realize…”

“Did something happen with him?” Sugawara asks him putting more cookies into the oven.

“When buying sweaters I ran into him,” Kageyama says brings the frosting up to his mouth.

“You only bought one sweater tho,” Sugawara says grabbing the frosting away from his mouth.

Kageyama blushes. “Oikawa picked it out for me.”

Sugawara looks at him. “You like Oikawa.”

Kageyama nods before taking a bite of the Oikawa cookie.

The oven then goes off making Sugawara take the cookies out with Kageyama staring at the Oikawa cookie that has a bite in it’s hair.


	6. Present List

After school, Kageyama looks over his present list with Aki laying down on his lap.

“Okay, we got Hinata’s, Sugawara’s, Sawamura’s, Nishinoya’s, Tanaka’s, Tsukishima’s, all of my volleyball club’s present bought,” Kageyama says moving his hand over Aki’s fur making him purr. “The last ones that need to be bought: Iwaizumi’s, Kuroo’s, Kenma’s, Akaashi’s, Bokuto’s, and… Oikawa-san’s.”

He pauses his hand motion causing Aki to look at him.

“Oi… Kawa,” he says slowly looking down at the list. “I hope he’ll like it.”

Aki meows at him making him smile at him.

Kageyama scratches Aki behind the ear.

“At least you listen to me,” he says before laying back on the couch.


	7. Shopping

The next day after school, Kageyama goes to the store to finish buying all of the presents, so he can wrap them up and give the ones who wouldn’t be here christmas day.

He looks through the cooking sensation for the present for Iwaizumi. He sees pots and pans, of course Iwaizumi has a lot of those. What he’s looking for is a scoper, apparently Iwaizumi’s last one broke.

When he gets to the scopes, he sees Oikawa right in front of him.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa says when he sees him. “What are you going here?”

“I’m buying the rest of the presents I’m giving to people,” Kageyama says without looking at Oikawa. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for a new scope for Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says making Kageyama’s eyes go wide. “I broke it so I need to get a new one for him.”

“Oh,” Kageyama says knowing he needs to find a different present for Iwaizumi. “That’s nice of you.”

“Who do you have left on the list of presents?” Oikawa asks grabbing a hold of a scope.

Kageyama looks at the list before replying to him. “Kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi, Iwaizumi… and you.”

Oikawa faces goes a little darker. “Akaashi is that guy I saw with you the other day, right?”

“Yeah, he is,” Kageyama says moving a little, nervous underneath Oikawa’s gaze. 

Oikawa smirks with his dark gaze still on. “Then we can leave him for last.”

Kageyama looks up at Oikawa as he hands him the scope.

“You can give Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiles at him.

Kageyama smiles and takes the scope in his hand. “Thank you, Oikawa-s-”

“Toru,” Oikawa cuts him off. “Call me Toru.”

Kageyama blushes a little. “Okay. thank you, Toru… san.”

“Good enough,” Oikawa said before pulling Kageyama with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama’s sweater: https://hips.hearstapps.com/hmg-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/images/il-570xn-1359858048-dyji-1513264284.jpg?crop=1xw:1xh;center,top&resize=480:*


	8. Decking the Halls

Kageyama was happy not to have the boys to get him worked up today of all days.

Today after school Shimizu and Yachi came over to help him get the rest of the decorations that Nishinoya and Tanaka let him borrow.

“Thanks again for helping,” Kageyama says to them.

“No problem,” Shimizu says while petting Kageyama’s black persian cat on his ear.

“We love to help Kageyama,” Yachi says putting the ref up on the door.

Kageyama smiles smally while putting the fake snow on the window seils. While he does that, he thinks back to yesterday, when Oikawa helps him finish getting the gifts.

“So what did you get for Oikawa?” Shimizu asks causing Kageyama to turn around so fast he thought he was facing the window again. “Sugawara and Akaashi told me.”

Kageyama blushed before turning around again before replying to her. “I got him a lucky charm with a volleyball with snowflakes on the ball on it.”

Both Shimizu and Yachi cooed at that causing Kageyama to blush more then before.

“I bet he’ll love it,” Yachi says grabbing the mistletoe from the box.

“I hope he does,” Kageyama says playing with the fake snow.

Shimizu touches his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he will love it.”

She smiles and he smiles back.


	9. Snowed In

Kageyama was going to do it. He decided to give Oikawa his christmas presents now considering he might not see him on christmas day.

“You can do it Tobio,” Kageyama says as he walks towards the volleyball courts in the center.

Once he gets there everyone is already moving out. He’s about to walk in, but chickens out.

He starts walking back to the front only to find everyone just standing there.

After a while Iwaizumi notices Kageyama and walks up to him.

“Hey Kageyama,” Iwaizumi says smiling. “What are you doing here?”

Kageyama puts the small box in his pocket. “Just wanted to see how you and Toru-san have been.”

“Toru-san?” Iwaizumi asks confused on who that is.

“That would be me,” Oikawa said now right behind Tobio. “What’s going on?”

“We’re snowed in,” Iwaizumi says making Kageyama’s and Oikawa’s eyes widen.

‘Oh great’ Kageyama thought as his grip around the present in his pocket tightens.


	10. Snowball Fight

Kageyama was dragged to the park by Hinata and Hinata-chan.

Kageyama was just watching Hinata play with Hinata-chan until Hinata-chan throws a snowball at Kageyama.

“Natsu,” Hinata says in shock. “Kageyama I’m so sorry about that.”

Kageyama smiles a little before going down to make a snowball himself, and throws it back.

Hinata-chan laughs and Hinata is shocked by this, but still joins them in the fight.

They chase after each other and throws the snowballs for a while until Hinata-chan gets tired and them walk home.

“Thanks for coming with me Kageyama,” Hinata says while holding Hinata-chan’s sleeping body.

“No problem, I actually had fun,” Kageyama says before thinking ‘fun, haven’t had that for a long time.’


	11. Hot Chocolate

Kageyama looks into the hot coco in his hand.

“Nothing stays the same.”

He looks at Aki, and sighs.

“Nothing.”


	12. School Christmas Party

Kageyama just wanted to go home, but everyone said to stay.

Now he’s stuck at school at a party his class is having.

He sits at his desk when a classmate walks over to him with some cookies and milk.

“Thanks Eiji,” Kageyama says grabbing one of the cookies.

Eiji sits down in his desk, which is the one in front of Kageyama’s. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” Kageyma says taking a bite out of the cookie.

Eiji looks around before looking back at Kageyama. “Want to leave together? I don’t want to be here as much as you do.”

“Yes, let’s get out of here,” Kageyama says grabbing the milk and drinking it all.

Kageyama and Eiji leave with the plate of cookies that Eiji has, much to their classmates complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiji: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/64/f0/ca/64f0ca579724ba805978da50ad7c7b89.jpg


	13. Mistletoe

Kageyama was finishing up the decorating of his house when he heard a knock at his door

He goes to open it, to see Iwaizumi.

“Hey Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama says.

“Hey Kageyama,” Iwaizumi says looking around in his house. “Nice decorations.” He then looked up and smirked.

“What?” Kageyama ask not knowing what’s up there.

“There’s mistletoe,” Iwaizumi says making Kageyama look up.

Kageyama was blushing before he could say anything, Iwaizumi kisses him.

When that happens, they heard something hit the ground. They turn around to see Oikawa with a wrapped box at his feet.

He looks away and runs.

Iwaizumi goes to pick up the box and looks at the card. “It’s for you.” He gives it to Kageyama. “Sorry.”

Kageyama closes the door and the box in his hands, and he throws the mistletoe in the trash.


	14. Milk and Cookies

Kageyama is now sitting on his couch with the present that Oikawa brought over for him in.

He would like to just sit there forever, but a knock came to his door.

He gets up and opens the door.

“Hello, how is you?” asked another one of his classmates.

“Dying on the inside,” Kageyama replies not smiling.

“What happened?” he asks before Kageyama let him in.

He grabs cookies and milk and sets them down next to the box and sits down on the couch. “Now tell Uncle V what happened.”

Kageyama sits down next to him. “My crush come over to give me my christmas present, and I didn’t realize my friends put mistletoe in my front door, so he saw me and someone else kissing, and I don’t know what to do.” He said in one breach before biting off some of the cookies with tears coming down.

V grabs a box of tissues and hands them over. “It’s okay. Grab some tissues, let’s work out the issues.”

Kageyama laughs a little while wiping his tears away with a tissue.

“How about, stay over at my place tomorrow night, and then the next day tell me why you fell for him in the first place,” V explains. “Sound good?”

Kageyama smiles. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Great,” he says getting up after drinking his milk. “See you tomorrow.”

He then left leaving Kageyama to his thought once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V : https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR6DbJBYurMfus3naetwLT67aoDU5wD5mLykcC1Oa-ktc9b-7QF&s


	15. Warm Fire

The next day, Kageyama walked over to V’s place and knocked on the door.

V answered it and leaned his arms on the doorway. “Hello, Nurse.”

“It’s Kageyama,” Kageyama says.

“Right,” V says knowing already he won’t get it. “Come on in.”

Kageyama walks in and to the living room where the fireplace was up.

“Sorry if the fire bugs you,” V says grabbing a futon and putting it down on the floor next to the fire. “Our heater broke down.”

“It’s fine,” Kageyama says sitting in front of the fire. “It’s nice.”


	16. Last Christmas

The next day, when Kageyama woke up, V was right there with food and water ready to hear the story.

“I fell for my crush back in my first year of middle school,” Kageyama says before taking a bite of bacon. “Last christmas I broke up with my ex after finding out he had cheated on me. Oi- my crush found out, and stay with me during that time. I guess it was that day I really did fall for him.”

“That... is just beautiful,” V says taking a sip of his coffee. “I mean typically love story. Me, myself, I like the angst, dark love stories with a happy ending, but then again he saw you kiss someone else, so this is a story I can get behind.”

“V focus,” Kageyama says snapping his fingers, before taking another bite of bacon.

“Right, sorry,” V says before putting his coffee down to get serious. “Kageyama, do you love this guy?”

“Yes.” 

“You want to hold him?”

“Yes.”

“Then you gotta try a little romance.”

“You lost me.”

“Let me try saying this in a language you will understand,” V says before grabbing his guitar. “Love can be like volleyball.”

“How,” Kageyama says confused.

“It can only work out, with the progress you put into it,” V explains before strumming an a string. “Of course, only with the two of you working can it really work, but when you go, you guys can be an unstoppable pair. That make sense?”

Kageyama thinks for a second. “Yes, it actually does.”

“Thank god,” V says laying his back against the couch. “I don’t know volleyball, so I had no idea what I was saying.”

“You did a good job,” Kageyama says.

“Thanks,” V says before getting up. “Want to go see a movie?”

“Sure.”


	17. Christmas Stories

Kageyama finishes reading christmas books that he got, and he doesn’t really understand them.

“Why,” Kageyama says being tired and decides to go to sleep.


	18. Christmas Christmas Sweaters

He thought is was a stupid idea, but now he’s here. Sitting down with Yachi holding Aki, who is wearing a red and white sweater.

“Nevermind, this is adorable,” Kageyama says before petting Aki on the head.

“I know right,” Yachi says before getting a message. “I gotta get going. Bye Kageyama.”

Kageyama looks up from the Aki who is now in his arms. “See you later Yachi.”

She walks out and Kageyama is left with Aki.


	19. Christmas Movies

Kageyama was tired staying inside of his house, so he decided to go over to his friend’s Riku’s place.

When he got there, Riku was putting on a christmas movie, so he invites him inside and gives some of the hot chocolate to him and wraps him in a blanket.

“What’s with the blanket?” he asks him, but holding onto the blanket nonetheless.

“Eiji and V told me what’s going on,” he says getting up to go to the bathroom.

“Is something chafing?” Kageyama asks towards the bathroom.

“No, just taking off my bander,” Riku says from the bathroom, before walking back out. “That’s better for now.”

Kageyama smiles at him before Riku hopes next to him.

“Who wants to watch christmas movies,” Riku says, before he and Kageyama laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku: https://data.whicdn.com/images/324581891/superthumb.jpg?t=1546281976


	20. Jingle Bells

Kageyama was bored, so he decided to go on a run, only to kick some bells.

“Watch out, those are expensive,” he hears before his eyes widen.

“That couldn’t be who I think it is right,” Kageyama says before turning around to see the person he thought it was. “Haruto Fujimoto.”

“Tobio Kageyama,” Haruto says walking over holding bells that are on a red ribbon. “Dude, it’s been a while hasn’t it.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama says. “Since third year of middle year. How have you been?”

“Been better. You?” Haruto asks.

“Same actually, been better,” Kageyama replies recalling the past few days.

“Sorry to hear that,” Haruto says rubbing the back of his neck. “Want to help me get these jingle balls on my family restaurant?”

“Sure,” Kageyama says with a small smile. “Are you still working on your writing and volleyball?”

“Obviously,” Haruto says picking up the bells he had previously dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haruto Fujimoto: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT4uCEfZFUZ6h_wSKciJ9ZDfXVMQbRqxMPi8jN3lctk-Y6srktvhA:fanaru.com/anime-boys/image/158822-anime-boys-anime-boy-brown-hair.jpg&s


	21. 12 Days of Christmas

Kageyama was scared of what’s to come, he is happy his birthday is coming up, but who knows about that? No body. And the worst part about this is someone sent him the song 12 Days of Christmas.

Can this day be over already.


	22. December Outing

Kageyama didn’t want to go out today, but his old friend, Kanki, reached out to him asking if he wanted to meet up. Not wanting to be mean, he said yes, and that’s how he ended up here.

In front of a cafe, about to meet an old teammate and friend, who he hasn’t seen for 5 years.

He walked in, and start looking for what he remembers the blonde haired friend.

“Kageyama,” he hears turning around to see red haired, orange eyed boy.

“Kanki?” Kageyama asks walking towards him.

“The one and only,” he says, spreading his arms out in a dramatic way. “How have you been?”

“I could be better,” Kageyama says sitting down.

“Figured,” Kanki says making Kageyama look at him. “V talks way too much.”

“Of course V told you,” Kageyama says putting his face in his hands.

“We went to the same grade school,” Kanki says making Kageyama nod. “We both know he just loves to ‘blah, blah, blah.’”

Kageyama laughs. “It’s too long. When did you dye your hair, and… do you have earrings?”

“I dye it about 3 years ago, yes I do,” he says now smirking.

“Wow, it’s been so long,” Kageyama says smiling.

“Let’s catch up,” Kanki saying putting his elbows on the table. “By the way.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama says looking at him.

“Happy Birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanki: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/a-warriors-path/images/b/ba/Redhairedguy.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181127021303


	23. Sleepin In

The sun shone through Kageyama’s window.

Even though it was to be a nice day, perfect for running, Kageyama goes underneath his covers and stays there for the rest of the day.


	24. Christmas Eve

Kageyama was playing on staying inside, since there’s no one he was going on a date with, and you need to make a reservation for months in advance, there’s no hope. Witch is what he thought until he got a text from Iwaizumi.

To Kageyama: sorry about that day again for starters

From Kageyama: it’s okay, what else is there

To Kageyama: well… Kenataro and I were going to go to dinner tonight, but something came up so do you want it

From Kageyama: who’s coming with me?

To Kageyama: that’s a surprise. You’ll have to go to find out

Kageyama sighs, but gets dressed anyway and goes to the restaurant Iwaizumi told him where it was, and to remember the reservation was under Iwaizumi’s name.

Once he got there and taken to the table only to be surprised by Oikawa being there. Only to get a text right then from Iwaizumi.

To Kageyama: have fun ;)

Kageyama looks up to see Oikawa looking at his phone as well, before looking back up at him.

Kageyama sits down across from Oikawa not making eye contact with him.

“So, how are you and Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks before deciding to look at the menu.

“Why do you ask?” Kageyama asks picking up the menu in front of him.

“Aren’t you two dating?” Oikawa asks looking down as if he’s embarrassed.

“No, we’re not dating,” Kageyama says really fast. “Iwaizumi and Kyotani are dating.

Oikawa then let’s go of the breath he was holding. “Thank god, now I’m not embarrassed anymore.”

“Why were you embarrassed in the first place?” Kageyama asks.

“I have a thing for you, and I thought I didn’t stand a chance,” Oikawa says making Kageyama blush.

“I like you too,” Kageyama says making Oikawa blush in return.

The rest of the night and ate and laugh then they got up to leave.

While leaving a brown haired, red eyed boy wearing black glasses bumped into Oikawa spilling his coffee on him.

“Sorry,” the boy says.

“You’re good,” Oikawa says walking ahead of Kageyama.

Kageyama got a better look at the boy and his eyes widen.

The boy looks at him and winks, before walking away.

“Tobio-chan, can I crash at your place tonight?” Oikawa asks him after he stopped walking to wait for Kageyama.

Kageyama goes to catch up with him. “Yeah that’s fine.”


	25. Christmas Day

Kageyama knows when his parents are home for christmas, on christmas day he wakes up to the smell for a minutes ago bought KFC, he knew they still weren’t home considering the smell that came to him this year, was something homemade.

Kageyama got up, and walked downstairs to walk into the kitchen and sees Oikawa cooking.

Oikawa turns around a little bit to see Kageyama and smiles. “Morning Kitten.”

“Speaking of cats,” Kageyama says walking more in. “have you seen Aki this morning?”

“He’s still asleep,” Oikawa says finishing cooking.

Kageyama sits down at the table, before Oikawa puts the plates down. After grabbing the food Oikawa give each of them a good amount.

Once they each had some food they started eating. Kageyama looks at Oikawa to ask him a question. “Do you want to open gifts together?”

Oikawa looks at him before pulling out the gift Kageyama gave him in his uncle’s car. “How about just the ones we gave to each other.”

Kageyama nods. Once they were done they open to the living room where Kageyama’s gift from Oikawa still was.

“Will you open yours first?” Kageyama asks before Oikawa nods.

Oikawa opens it to finally sees the lucky charm Kageyama bought him and he smiles. “I love it.”

Kageyama smile before opening his. It’s a new volleyball, but with Oikawa’s number on it. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah, now there’s one last gift I would like to give you,” Oikawa said.

“What is it?” Kageyama asks, before Oikawa leans in and gives Kageyama a quick kiss before kissing his neck.

“Me,” Oikawa whispers into Kageyama’s ear making him shiver.

“Please yes,” Kageyama says grabbing onto Oikawa’s neck.

Oikawa smiles and takes Kageyama back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a Merry Christmas


End file.
